La Niñera: Prohibido por Sangre
by Shaery Hiroshi
Summary: Continuación de La Niñera: Sin Conocimiento de Causa. David empieza a sospechar que Sarah es más de lo que dice ser. Samantha tiene preparada una sorpresa bomba y Sarah se siente cada vez más arrinconada, en esos casos solo puede contar consigo misma.
1. Viejos Conocidos

La Niñera

Parte 2

Prohibido por Sangre

Capítulo 1

Viejos Conocidos

Disclaimare: Nada me pertenece salvo algunos personajes.

**Aviso Importante:** En este capítulo esta mi primer Lemon para aquellos que deseen saltárselo el inicio y el final están marcados en negro. También se describen algunas escenas no aptas para menores de doce/trece años.

La familia llevaba en la mansión de los Hamptons tres días. Tres días en los cuales la relación entre David, Diana y Toby estaba mejorando mucho gracias a la ayuda de Sarah.

Ella había cancelado todas las invitaciones que había recibido en eso tres días alegando que estaba allí por motivos de trabajo y no para ir de fiesta. Para la familia eran unos días estupendos como nunca los habían vivido. David había permanecido mucho tiempo absorbido por su trabajo y sus numerosas amantes. Por eso ahora empezaba a comprender lo que de verdad era ser un padre de verdad.

Sarah se llevaba muchas tardes a Toby a uno de los parques que había cerca de la mansión para que conociera a otros niños y se relacionara pues era bien sabido que era un niño bastante tímido y retraído, mientras Diana y David salían de paseo, necesitaban tiempo para ellos. Ella se había percatado que desde el primer día eran observados. La persona que los vigilaba debía tener unos treinta años, era una mujer de posición alta por la forma en la que vestía y se comportaba, pero nunca se había fiado de la gente de esa clase. A fin de cuentas muy pocos eran de fiar.

Al tercer día la mujer se acercó al banco donde ella se sentaba a vigilar a Toby. Sarah la observó unos momentos y supo quién era. No era raro que no la hubiera distinguido apenas la había visto tres veces en su vida. Vanessa Castleraight, la segunda esposa de David y la madre de Toby.

-Siento molestarla. Me imagino que no se acordará de mí. Pero necesito pedirle un favor, señorita Williams. Es relacionado con mi ex esposo.

-¿Qué desea de mí, señorita Castleraight?

**Conversación con detalles fuertes**

-Me entere de que habían venido aquí por una de las criadas de casa de mis padres y necesitaba hablar con usted. Es mejor que este preparada. Hay una dama en la alta sociedad de Washington que puede ponerla en peligro, señorita Williams. Al parecer está sumamente interesada en casarse con David y no dudara en utilizar cualquier artimaña a su alcance para conseguirlo.

-¿De que mujer estamos hablando, señorita Castleraight? –preguntó Sarah, imaginando la respuesta.

-Samantha Sacheverell. Puede que lo que le voy a contar le resulte increíble pero le juro que es la verdad. Esa mujer es un demonio, lleva años tratando de casarse con David. Incluso cuando se comprometió conmigo ella ya se le había insinuado y le había pedido salir varias veces, pero a los ojos de la madre de David era demasiado joven. La señora Brianna se había fijado en mi familia porque en ese momento estábamos pasando por un gran momento en los negocios y podía resultarle ventajoso una unión como la nuestra. Por eso acabé casada con David. Pero Samantha no se dio por vencida ni mucho menos. Poco después de la boda empezaron a llegarme amenazas anónimas que venían disfrazadas de regalos. Cuando se dio a conocer que estaba embarazada empecé a notar que me seguían, varias veces intentaron hacerme perder al niño, en una de esas veces por poco lo consiguieron.

Cuando el niño nació la propia Samantha se presento en mi habitación y tuvo al niño en sus brazos. Decía que había venido a felicitarnos y pidió que nos dejaran solas. Allí fue clara. Llevaba un arma escondida en su bolso y apunto al bebé con ella. Me dijo que si no abandonaba a la familia mataría a mi bebé y a mí. Yo no podía dejar a mi familia sin más. Poco me importaba mi vida pero no quería que David o los niños salieran perjudicados.

Dos meses después de haber dado a luz me llegó un paquete. En ese paquete había una cinta de video y una nota. En la nota solo ponía:

"_Tienes un mes para dejar la casa o te pasará lo mismo que les paso a ellos."_

La cinta era una grabación casera en la que se veía como la propia Samantha y otro chico al que no conocía estaban disparando a dos personas en un campo de tiro. Ambos con la cabeza cubierta. En el video se podía ver como se ensañaban con ellos disparándoles primero a los brazos, luego a los pies, seguido por las piernas y acababan pegándoles un tiro en la cabeza. Los chillidos de las victimas eran horribles. Cuando les quitaron la capucha sentía ganas de devolver. Las personas que había sido cruelmente asesinadas. Eran el padre y la primera esposa de David. Samantha había matado a la esposa ensañándose con ella. Por eso solicite el divorcio la semana siguiente. Recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez en la mansión junto con tu padre. Por eso me he acercado a ti.

**Fin de la Conversación con detalles fuertes**

También me puse en contacto con tu abuelo dado que el llevaba el caso del asesinato del padre y la esposa de David, dado que había sido realizado por militares al parecer. Él no pudo hacer nada el caso había sido transferido a otro responsable que pronto ocuparía su puesto. Justo unos días después de mi visita me enteré que había sido asesinado. Siento mucho su ausencia.

Justo en ese momento vimos como Toby se acercaba a nosotras, Vanessa se levantó en ese momento, prefería seguir manteniendo las distancias con el niño, por si acaso.

-Tenga mucho cuidado, señorita Williams y proteja a mi hijo, a Diana y a David de esa mujer o podrían acabar todos muertos. Esta es mi tarjeta, si necesita algo, llámeme.

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Todavía tiene la cinta? –pregunto Sarah.

-Sí, la guardé por si algún día podía ser de utilidad. ¿Quiere que se la envie?

Sarah sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta en la cual aparecía la dirección de su apartamento.

-Allí tengo una criada. Ella la recogerá.

-Muy bien. Mañana mismo la enviaré.

-Muchas Gracias, que tenga usted un buen día.

Justo cuando Vanessa se dio la vuelta vio a la última persona con la que se quería encontrar, pero ocultó su sorpresa bajo sus gafas de sol. David y Diana estaban allí. Vanessa abandonó el parque sin mirar atrás mientras David y Diana se acercaban a Sarah y Toby.

-Volvamos a la mansión. –dijo él molesto.

Sarah tuvo claro entonces que estaba en problemas.

Cuando llegaron David mandó a Diana y a Toby a sus habitaciones y le pidió a Sarah que lo llevara al estudio pues tenían que hablar. Una vez allí se sentó en el sofá de cuero que había al lado de la licorera frente a la chimenea.

-Me gustaría saber que hacía mi ex esposa hablando contigo. No sabía que fuerais tan amigas.

-No lo somos, solo nos encontramos un par de veces en las fiestas a las que he ido aquí. Simplemente me estaba saludando.

-No conozco ningún saludo que se tenga que hablar tan íntimamente y que encima lleve más de media hora. Diana y yo os estuvimos observando, por suerte ella no la ha reconocido. Te imaginas la que se podría haber armado allí. –empezó a chillar él.

-David es una vecina mía, su familia vive a tres mansiones más abajo, ha sido una coincidencia y solo hemos hablado de las últimas novedades sociales, si tanto te interesa. Ahora mismo no tiene a mucha gente con la que hablar y tampoco hay fiestas es muy normal que se acerque a una persona a la que conozca. La vida aquí solo es divertida cuando empieza la temporada de verano, la cual, termino hace unos meses. –le replicó ella.

No tenía ninguna intención de hablarle de la verdadera conversación que había tenido lugar en realidad y esa era la excusa más plausible. David pareció darse cuenta de que no es estaba comportando como debía.

-Lo siento, pero es que al verla allí hablando contigo me ha entrado mucho miedo. Nuestra relación no fue la mejor, tú lo sabes, pero no quería que te dijera nada que te alejara de mí. Me asusté mucho. –dijo él y la abrazó.

-No tienes que temer, no os voy a dejar ni a ti ni a los niños a menos que tú me despidas. –dijo ella con un toque de humor para animarlo.

-Ni en sueños. –respondió él.

De repente la besó. Llevaba deseando hacer eso desde el momento en que se había marchado de su despacho furiosa la última vez. Esta vez ella no se resistió, al contario, participo activamente en el beso. David la agarró por el pelo y apoyó su mano en la nuca de ella, mientras su otra mano la sujetaba por la cintura. Cuando cortaron el beso ella no se apartó. Esa noche ella lo necesitaba.

-¿Deseas que ocurra, Sarah? –le preguntó él en un susurro, rozando sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oído.

-Sí –dijo ella.

**Comienzo del Lemon**

Ella lo sacó del despacho y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Allí él empezó a quitarle la ropa rápidamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo habían hecho por última vez que le parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda se alejó para poder contemplarla bien. Los años habían favorecido en mucho su figura. Donde antes quedaban algunos rasgos de niña en su cuerpo ahora era completamente el cuerpo de una mujer muy bien formada.

Sarah se acercó a él y repitió la operación que él había llevado a cabo segundos antes. Cuando terminó hizo lo mismo que había hecho él. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado por él, bueno, tenía los músculos más formados y, se pregunto, cuando iba él al gimnasio si estaba tan atareado con la empresa. Pero olvidó la pregunta cuando sintió que él ya había empezado con su trabajo empezando a lamer uno de sus pechos. Él la guió hasta la cama y allí la tendió encima de todos los cojines que había sobre el cubrecama. Abandonó su pecho para dirigirse a su cuello mientras una de sus manos masajeaba el otro pecho y su otra mano ya había empezado a acariciar su pequeño tesoro.

-Lastima que no tengamos aquí nuestros juguetes, ¿verdad, preciosa? –le dijo él maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué no miras en el segundo cajón de mi mesa de noche? –le preguntó ella.

Al abrir el cajón encontró varios de los juguetes que habían utilizado durante su relación. Sacó tres de ellos dispuesto a rememorar los viejos tiempos. Esos tres objetos eran las esposas, la mordaza y la fusta. Todavía recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba que le diera con la fusta. La puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama y la hizo extender los brazos hasta que quedaron detrás de los barrotes del cabecero de la cama, ahí le puso las esposas para que no pudiera escapar. Seguidamente le puso la mordaza, asegurándose de que no podía gritar porque desde luego iba a hacerla gritar. Seguidamente cogió la fusta y le fue acariciando la espalda suavemente con ella, siguió bajando hasta que llegó a su trasero donde le dio el primer golpe. Después la introdujo entre sus piernas para que le rozara todo el sexo hasta que se humedeció. Su siguiente parada fueron sus pechos, en esa posición era difícil pero también alcanzó a dar a los pezones hasta que se pusieron duros y erectos. Mientras le daba con la fusta un par de cachetes más en el trasero, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella encontrándola caliente y muy húmeda, estaba preparada. Sus gemidos la delataban.

Dejó la fusta a un lado y se introdujo lentamente saboreando cada instante en el que volvían a unirse. Una vez dentro no se estuvo mucho tiempo a la espera una vez empezó a moverse los gemidos de ella no tardaron en escucharse incluso con la mordaza puesta. La fricción de sus cuerpos hacía subir la temperatura de los dos y hacía tanto tiempo que habían hecho esto por última vez que sentían que no durarían mucho. Al tiempo David le quitó las esposas para poder disfrutar de otras posturas, pero le mantuvo la mordaza, por precaución para que los niños no se enteraran de lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando ella se acercó la mano para quitarse la mordaza, él la detuvo agarrando su mano y negando con la cabeza. Ella entendió y no discutió.

Cambiaron a diferentes posturas y al poco tiempo ella sintió como llegaba a su clímax. Era mucho más potente de lo que nunca había sentido, desde luego la abstinencia tenía sus beneficios. Él llegó al suyo poco después corriéndose dentro de ella. Entonces le quitó la mordaza y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Te he echado de menos, mi cosa preciosa. –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Recogió los juguetes y los guardó. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y el la abrazó protectoramente. A lo mejor, a partir de ahora, las cosas iban mejor, pensó él antes de dormirse con la mujer que amaba en sus brazos.

**Fin del Lemon**

Samantha ya había empezado a mover sus fichas. Su doctor le había dado los informes médicos que harían que David Robert Jones fuera suyo de una vez y para siempre. Sabía que la familia se encontraba fuera de la ciudad aunque no sabía dónde, pero lo cierto es que no importaba, cuando volvieran les tenía preparada una pequeña sorpresa de bienvenida y esta vez, Sarah Williams no tendría nada que hacer contra ella.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda de las tres partes. Siento mucho haber tardado tantos meses en actualizar pero se me había ido la musa y ahora que tengo una casa que mantener tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Prometo continuar y espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic pues los últimos capítulos estaban algo flojos. También suplico que me dejéis review para expresarme vuestras opiniones sobre este fic, pues ya hace mucho que no se me escribe y desearía conocer la opinión de mis lectores.

Atte.

Shaery.


	2. Reclamo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Arual17

Shaery Hiroshi


End file.
